An American Love Story
by nerdlover
Summary: Three new American students come to Ouran and mess things up. Which Host will win their hearts? Read and Review! Kyoya/OC/Kaoru and Mori/OC/Hikaru. Rated T for slight swearing.
1. Intro

I own nothing but the OC's.

A little about the OC's before we start. You can find pictures of what the OC's look like on my profile page.

Kaya Hope LeBeau

Age: 15

Kaya is very protective of her friends and family. If you mess with any of them, then she will make your life a living hell. She can be very sneaky and can always make it so she looks completely innocent. She knows basic survival and fighting skills. She's a straight A student and was top of her class at her American school. She doesn't try in school but has a photographic memory so she can recall any information at anytime, which makes studying unnessary. She speaks several languages fluently. She is very spunky and often would get in trouble, but they could never prove it was her. Her best friend is Sabrina and they do some pretty crazy stuff. Kaya is very manipulative, especially with boys.

Josh David LeBeau

Age: 15

Kaya's twin brother. Josh is smart and kind, but also very shy. He's really quiet unless you mess with someone he cares about. He was second in his class, behind only his sister. You can always find him with a book or his laptop. He also plays saxophone and was in marching band back in America. His best subjects are science and math.

Sabrina Jade LeBeau

Age:15

She was adopted by the LeBeau's 5 years ago. Kaya and Josh met her when they moved to Florida 10 years ago. 5 years later the LeBeau's found out they had to move, but Kaya and Josh didn't want to leave their best friend. Since she was living in the orphanage at the time and was at an age where it was hard to get her adopted, the LeBeau's had full custody in 6 months. Sabrina was fourth in her class. She gets in trouble a lot, but only for minor things. She is friendly and absolutely loves music. She can be very shy and is boy crazy, which is weird combination. Sabrina thinks of the LeBeau's as her real mother and father and their children as he real siblings. Sabrina and Kaya are an unlikely match, but you can't seperate them.

This is Kaya's Family

Charles LeBeau - Father

Age: 40

Charles is a translator and speaks 27 different languages. He was hired by all of the Host Club's parents and other very important Japanese families. Even with his many jobs, he still finds time to be a good dad.

Ann LeBeau - Mother

Age: 38

Ann is a lawyer who was hired by the same families that Charles was hired by. She is usually the one home with the kids because she is allowed to decide what cases she takes.

Justin LeBeau

Age:12

Justin plays football, baseball, and soccer. He also skateboards. He is always moving. He has average grades, but the only things he likes to read are comic books.

Jac LeBeau

Age: 5

Jac also plays soccer and is in karate. He, unlike Justin, loves to read and is doing extremely well in school. He loves the beach and is an excellent swimmer. Sometimes Jac and Justin go surfing together.

Kyler LeBeau

Age:2

Kyler is very clingy. Once he decides he likes you, all he wants to do is sit and your lap, or have you hold him, or play with you. He loves Kaya the most and one time followed her to school. He is very sweet and loves to share, but he also climbs, on everything.

Acelyn LeBeau

Age:2

Acelyn is a girly girl. She loves the color pink and all things girly. She loves Sabrina because Sabrina is also very girly. She seems very sweet at first but know how to get what she wants.

Next Chapter I start the story! Please read!


	2. The Beginning

I own nothing except the OC's.

Kaya's POV

"Wow! This place is freakin' huge!" Sabrina yelled, almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"Anything else Miss?" I heard our driver, Shiko, say from behind me.

I smiled before turning around. "Actually yes, Shiko. Could you just tell me where the main building is?" I asked in the flawless Japanese my father had helped me with. Shiko smiled back before saying he would take us to it. I nodded and said my thanks, turning back to see Sabrina, now jumping, and Josh reading the school's brochure.

"Did you know this school is the most highly ranked school in Japan and third most highly ranked high shcool in the world?" Josh murmured, barely looking up at me before he went back to reading. I smirked knowing full well that Josh wasn't expecting an answer.

"Kaya! Kaya look! This place has a clock tower and a fancy gate and it's pink! OH MY GOSH IT'S PINK!" Sabrina was now yelling hysterically and it took all my self-control to tell her to shut up, instead of punching her in the face.

"Miss, we are ready to go." Shiko said as he walked up behind me, eyeing Sabrina like she was going to infect him or something. Any other day I would have told him off for looking at my sister like that, but I was trying to be on my best behavior.

"Great. Let me calm my sister down first." I said with my, as my father calls it, actress-worthy smile.

"Sabrina? Hey Sabrina!" I tried to yell over her screams. When that didn't work I just hit her on the head, successfully shutting her up for the time being. Then I looked over at Josh. "If you're down nerding out, Shiko is ready to take us to the main building so we can finally start school." We had been here for a week, a whole week where all I got to do was deal with my family and go sightseeing. Oh, how I was going to miss that week.

"So we can go now Miss?" Shiko asked, shifting from foot to foot, nervous since he heard his name, but because he couldn't speak English he had no idea what was being said about him.

Grabbing both Josh and Sabrina's arms, I turned back to Shiko and nodded my approval. He nervously smiled before quickly walking past us, heading towards the biggest building at our new school.

5 Minutes Later

Once we got there I told Shiko to go home.

"But Miss! Are you sure? I'm supposed to help you get registered!" He said, looking around as if my parents were going to appear and scold him if he left.

I sighed, but then smiled, hoping to calm him down. "Look Shiko. You can go out to the car and if you don't get a call from us in 30 minutes then go home.. That way if we have any problems, we can reach you. We'll call you when we are ready to get picked up this afternoon, we might stay late to look into some clubs. Ok?" I asked. He must have seen this as reasonable because he smiled, nodded, and left. I sighed, shaking my head. At least now I could do something without someone trying to do it for me, or following me around to make sure I didn't need anything.

"Ok guys. Let's go meet the headmaster." I said grabbing Sabrina's arm and checking to make sure Josh was still following me. Once we got to the office, we had to wait for about 15 minutes, so I decided to test Josh on what he had read. I wanted to know about this school.

I leaned foward, so I could see Josh clearly. "Josh?"

"Yeah?" He said leaning foward so he could see me too.

"Headmaster's name?" I asked knowing I would need that information in about 10 minutes.

"Suoh." He answered smiling. Whenever we started at a new school I always asked him the same questions about it. "One son, a second year named Tamaki, who happens to be second in the class. Behind Kyoya Ohtori. Both are class A, which is our class. This school is home only to the richest and/or most powerful families is Japan. We are currently in the first year building. Ouran also has a middle and elementray school, which are both located on the left of the high shcool and it is also where Justin and Jac are attending." He finished, knowing he had answered all questions for the time being.

"Sabrina?" I asked, turning to her. "Uniforms required." Sabrina started. "They change each year and I don't know what they are this year. Last year they were this hideous yellow dress though." She continued making a face. "The most popular club is the Host Club, but I couldn't find out what it was." She stopped suddenly, looking up at the headmaster's door. "It's time." She squealed, jumping up, dragging me and Josh behind her.

Next Chapter we meet the Headmaster and three of the Hosts! Please Review!


	3. The Headmaster and Some Hosts

I own nothing except the OC's.

_She stopped suddenly, looking up at the headmaster's door. "It's time." She squealed, jumping up, dragging me and Josh behind her. _

Kaya's POV

I was not impressed. Not at all. First of all the headmaster was a bit creepy and his office was way too big. But I had to get used to that, because apparently rich people liked to have rooms that were larger then the space they needed.

"My parents wanted me to apolize for their absence and thank you for accepting us into your maginificent school a week into the school year Mr- I mean Uncle Suoh." I told him, giving him a very fake smile.

He smiled back, though his was genuine. "I'm glad to have your parents working for me. They are very ambitious people. And might I add your Japanese is very impressive."

"Thank you. I trust that all paperwork is in order? We would like to start as soon as possible, preferrably tomorrow." I told him, while looking around the room.

"Yes. It seems to be. You may start tomorrow, if you wish. All of you will be lovely additions to our school. Now let me call down some first years that will get you your uniforms and show you around." He explained before picking up his phone and asking for the Hitachins brothers and one Haruhi Fujioka. "Now if you could wait outside for the students, they will be here in a few minutes." I nodded, thanking him one more time, before quickly escorting my brother and sister out of there.

"So, what did he say? He spoke too fast and I didn't want to ask him to repeat everything he said, we don't learn as fast as you do." Josh asked, looking at me expectantly.

After we had sat down I explained everything that we had talked about and gave Josh the list of clubs and classes available. We were supposed to give 'Uncle' Suoh a list of classes we each wanted and the schedule we wanted them in before the end of the day. We had just finished making our schedules before the students that 'Uncle' Suoh had called for arrived.

"Hey, there they are guys." I said, nudging Sabrina and Josh before getting up. Sabrina had been napping since we made her schedule first and as soon as we finished Josh had gone back to reading.

"Hey. I'm LeBeau Kaya. This is my brother, Josh and my sister, Sabrina." I said, smiling at the two red-head twins and girlish-looking boy in front of me. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I continued.

The boy, which I guessed to be Haruhi, smiled at me. "Hi. I am Fujioka Haruhi." I turned to the twins expectantly, but was suprised. One was staring at Sabrina and he looked like trouble. But then I saw that the shyer twin kept glancing at me and when he saw that I was looking at him, he blushed, nudging his brother. "Oh, sorry." The devilish one said, shaking his head as if he was memorized. Not that I was suprised, it seemed both Sabrina and I attracted boys. We had gotten used to it over the years and now knew how to use this to our advantage. I could sense Josh roll his eyes behind me and smirked. "Pleasure." I said smiling at the shy twin and Sabrina, who had also sensed the boys' feelings, did the same to the devilish one. I heard Haruhi sigh before introducing the shy twin as Kaoru and the devilsih one as Hikaru.

"Well let's get your uniforms and show you Ouran." Haruhi said before efficiently walking towards the door.

"Yes let's." I said smiling as I grabbed Kaoru's hand and followed Haruhi. Sabrina followed suit as Josh ran to catch up to Haruhi. I glanced out the corner of my eye to see Kaoru blushing deeply and staring at our hands. I smiled to myself, he was pretty cute.

"Here we are. Kaya and Sabrina come with me. Josh go with the twins." Haruhi said before walking towards the door that seperated the boy and girl uniforms. I smirked at HER mistake.

Once we got inside I decided to see if I was right. "So, why are you wearing a boys uniform? With you being a girl and everything." I asked, trying to look uninterested and looking at the uniforms instead. They at least looked better than the yellow dresses. (You can find a picture of the new girls uniform on my profile. The boys' uniform didn't change.) Haruhi stopped suddenly, stiffening as she turned. "What?" She asked her eyes slightly wide. "I guess you forgot you were dressed like and a boy and the twins were too busy with staring at us to notice that you took us into the girls changing room. I know the headmaster wouldn't call down three boys to help two girls find their uniform and you naturally went to the girls side. You didn't even think about it and the boys didn't seem to think it was weird."

"I, um, well, I..." Haruhi stutterd before looking at me with something I could only describe as admiration. "You can't tell anyone." She told me with slight panic in her voice.

I laughed at that. Smiling for the first time this week. "Why would I? I don't care if you dress like a guy! A smart girl like you must have a reason. Anyway it's not only none of my business, but also not my place to tell. And don't worry Sabrina won't tell either."

Haruhi seemed to relax and smiled back at me. "Thank you. Now, let's find your uniforms."

20 minutes later

After we had gotten our uniforms Sabrina, Haruhi, and I left the fitting rooms to find the boys sitting in the middle of the hallway. Haruhi scolded the twins, while Sabrina and I laughed. Then we walked all around the school.

"I'm hungry." Sabrina whines let again. "I am too." Josh was reading but still looked up to complain.

Once we had gotten to the lunchroom, bought out overly expensive and too good to be true lunchs we all headed over to a table that was empty except for two boys. If you thought that was weird then you would have been suprised. That one table was surrounded by tables of girls who seemed to be in love with those two boys. And when they saw the twins and Haruhi, they went crazy. Some even screamed. I fought down the urge to punch every single freakin fan girl as we all sat down at the table. One of the boys was tall and looked completely calm. He also seemed like he would be a very quiet person. The other boy looked like a elementary student, but I figured he was just short and very young looking. They both smiled and nodded at Sabrina, Josh, and I before turning to the twins asking why they were late. Once the twins had explained they both looked at us. The strong, silent one told us his name was Mori. They said that two other of the Host Club member weren't here. Sabrina and I both looked at each other when the Host Club was mentioned. The little blonde one skipped, yes skipped, over to me. When he got there he tugged on my sleeve, causing me to look down. (To see the American clothes that they are wearing, go to my profile page)

"Hi! I'm Huni." He said giving me the cutest smile I had ever seen. "Do you want hold my bunny Usa-Chan?" This time he was talking to Sabrina. She looked up at me and I nodded. She smiled and took the bunny, giving Huni a hug.

"Hi Huni. Hi Mori. My name is Kaya. This is my brother, Josh and my sister, Sabrina. They don't speak good Japanese, so if they get confused just repeat what you said. Ok?" They both nodded. "Thanks."

We spent the rest of lunch getting death glares from the fan girls (at least Sabrina and I did) and talking about the school. When lunch was done Haruhi said we should go to the library and discuss our schedules. I figured it was a good idea so we all headed there.

"So, we figured since you know us we should have all the same classes." Hikaru started. "Does that sound good?" Kaoru asked, looking expectantly at us.

I turned to Josh and Sabrina, raising my eyebrow, as if to ask them if it was ok. Sabrina seemed to be studying Hikaru, as if to judge if the schedule she picked was worth changing for him. He must have been cute enough because she nodded her approval. Josh shrugged and told me as long as us three still had the same classes he didn't care. As soon as I told them they could, Haruhi changed our schedules and we headed back to the office.

5 minutes later

"So, I was thinking since it's your job to show us around," Sabrina said, talking to Hikaru, "You should take us to the Host Club." Hikaru turned to her with a suprised expression, but smiled and agreed.

"Well, since it is starting soon, I guess we could." Haruhi mumbled, as if weighing if it would be a good idea.

"Wait! What is the Host Club?" Josh asked, nervously playing with the headphones he always had in his pockets.

"Oh. Right you're a guy." Hikaru said, clearly dissappointed.

"Why does that matter?" I asked starting to get irritated with Hikaru's indifference.

"Well," Kaoru said, sensing my irritation. "It's a club where guys, um, well, entertain girls."

"Entertain?" I asked.

"Yeah, we um, eat and talk with the girls. You know make them feel special and stuff." Kaoru tried to explain in a way he thought wouldn't anger me anymore.

I sighed, shaking my head as I did. "Sabrina do you really want to go to this?" I asked her. She, of course, nodded enthusicastly leaving me no choice. "Fine, Josh will come and read or whatever he wants while Sabrina and I are 'entertained'." I declared before taking our official schedules from the secretary. We wandered around the school for awhile before arriving at the Host Club an hour before it opened.

"Are you sure we're allowed to go in there before it opens?" Josh asked the twins, clearly still nervous about the whole thing.

"Yeah. We're hosts so we can bring guests." Kaoru said confidently, but I could tell he wasn't completely sure about this.

"Ok then." What I didn't know was that those two words were going to change our lives forever.

Next Chapter we meet the rest of the Hosts! Please Review!


	4. Meet the Hosts

I own nothing except the OC's

_"Ok then." What I didn't know was that those two words were going to change our lives forever. _

Kaya's POV

I watched as the twins opened the double doors that were blocking us from the Host Club. I wasn't thrilled to be going to this place, but I would do anything to make Sabrina happy.

"Right this way please." Kaoru and Hikaru said at the same time.

Kyoya's POV

Where were those twins? I expected them to be late, but not Haruhi! She was usually reliable. Wait, there they are.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, all of you are late. Haruhi that will be another 1,000 yen added to your debt." I said with a smirk, not actually intending to add a single penny to her growing debt.

Who are they?

Next to Hikaru was a girl with long black hair and a very excited smile. She was very pretty. Following Haruhi was a boy who seemed too shy for his own , who was that? Next to Kaoru was this girl, this very beautiful girl. She had long blonde hair, that was natural. In Japan girls with natural blonde hair was a rarity, and it usual meant they were European. But, what caught my eye with this girl was her eyes, she had such beautiful blue eyes. Wait, what was I thinking?

I shook my head, clearing all thoughts of that girl. I then looked at all of them as a group and noticed they were wearing American clothes. I quickly took out my notebook, ready to take notes on the newcomers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, who are these people? You're not allowed to bring guests before we open." I said, though I really didn't mind.

"Well, Kyoya. These are the new American students. They start tomorrow. They won't cause any trouble." Haruhi told me, clearly still mad at me for 'adding' the yen to her debt.

I frowned at this new information. I didn't know there were new students coming to Ouran, especially American ones. I quickly went over to my laptop, pretending to be uninterested. I checked the class list and sure enough there were three new names, American names.

"Ahh yes. Kaya, Josh, and Sabrina LeBeau. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, bowing at the end.

"Oh no, Kyoya Ohtori. The pleasure is ours." I quickly looked up, my eyes narrowing as I saw the smirk on the blonde girl's, I mean Kaya's, face. How did she know my name?

I quickly recovered though. "And how may I help you today?"

Kaya's POV

My first impression of this Kyoya character: He was a jerk. But a hot jerk netherless. I was about to tell him it was out fault that they were late, but I noticed that his bastard smile, didn't reach his eyes. That fake jerk wasnt going to add anything to his debt. He was just messing with her. I take it back he's just annoying.

I looked up from my musings to see Kyoya staring at me. I smiled and he quiuckly looked away, successfully hiding the blush that had appeared. He then turned to the twins, asking who we were. Of course, Haruhi answered because the twins weren't paying attention.

When Kyoya found out we were new, he panicked slightly, before trying to stay calm and going over to his laptop. I assumed he was looking us up, so I decided I should do the same. I had looked though the school records as soon as I found out we were going to be going here and of course with my photographic memory I had all that information at my disposal. It was just a matter of finding the name that went with the face. I found his match, at the same time that Kyoya greeted us by name. Ending it with a bow.

"Oh no, Kyoya Ohtori. The pleasure is ours." I smirked as I watched him quickly look up, his eyes narrowing when he saw my expression. I give him credit though because he recovered quickly. "And how may I help you today?"

"Well," I smiled at him as sweetly as I could. "My sister would really like to try out your club. I mean, if that's ok with you."

Before he could answer though, some doors in the back of the room, slammed open. There stood a boy in a knight's outfit. He was about to say something, but saw us and stopped short.

"And who might these beautiful princesses be?" He pratically squealed before rushing over to us. He grabbed both of our hands, kissing them. "It's a pleasure to be in the prescense of such beautiful ladies." I looked over to see Sabrina blushing a deep red. Then I noticed Kyoya was rolling his eyes and the twins looked like they were about to murder this guy. I thought it might be a good time to have some fun.

"Why, I have never seem a boy more handsome then the one in front of us. Have you Sabrina?" I asked trying to hide my smirk. Sabrina, now recovered from the severe blush attack, decided to play along. "I don't think I have. And he's so princely. He really is a knight in shining armor." She then helped him up. He was confused, so I caught Sabrina's eye and nodded. "Let us thank you, for welcoming us so kindly." I finished before both Sabrina and I leaned fowared and kissed the boy's cheeks on either side.

He then proceeded to turn a deeper red than Sabrina had been. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and as soon as I did, Sabrina couldn't help but join in. Even Josh, who had been pretending to read the whole time, smiled at the trouble we had caused in less than 10 minutes.

"Look! It's Kaya-chan!" I heard a little boy scream. I turned around and saw Huni running towards me. I knew what he was going to do and got ready for it. As soon as he jumped into my arms I didn't fight the spin. We turned around 3 times before I sat his down, using him as an anchor to stop my spinning.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Haruhi asked, that look of admiration coming back.

I laughed. Truly smiling for the second time this week. "My little brother Jac does that all the time. They're practically the same size too."

"Mori!" Sabrina yelled before hugging the poor guy. He seemed confused before he gently laid his arms around her. She smiled up at him and he nodded in response, making a humming sound.

Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" The blonde boy, who I now matched as Tamaki Suoh, yelled from behind us. "How do you know Mori, Huni, Haruhi, and the evil twins? Mommy! Why aren't you protecting our daughter from people like him?" Tamaki yelled, pointing at Josh. This startled him and caused him to fall off his perch on the side of the couch. When he fell I heard a cracking noise. He had a pained expression and pulled out his headphones, which now had one with a big crack. That caused me to lose it.

"Hey!" I shouted at Tamaki. "Do you think just because you're the headmaster's son, you can bully people! Don't yell at my brother! He did nothing to you! The next time you yell at him, I will break your freakin arm!" I stopped yelling, panting slightly. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just really protective of my family and those were his lucky headphones." I said wiping the tears from my eyes before they could fall. I suddenly felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist. I looked up and saw Kaoru hugging me. An understanding smile graced his lips and I leaned into his embrace before walking over to where Tamaki was now sulking.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked. He looked up and I instantly regretted yelling at him. He was truly remorseful and was trying to hold in tears. I hugged him and whispered that I was sorry. As soon as I did though he took both my hands and twirled me around, shouting that it was so cute that I was protective. Sabrina was just standing there, as if she was debating if she was mad or amused. Josh was now laughing. Kaoru and suprisingly Kyoya looked as if they were about to hurt Tamaki. I saw Sabrina say something to Mori and he calmly walked over to us. He stopped Tamaki's twirling and and picked me up. He carried me back to Sabrina who was now laughing hysterically with Josh. Any other day I would've been extremely irritated, but it was good to hear them laugh. None of us had been happy since we found out we were moving to Japan.

"Thanks Mori." I bonked Sabrina and Josh on the head before walking over to Kyoya. "So, is there anything we need to do to sign up for this club?" I asked. I had decided, as soon as I heard Josh and Sabrina laughing, we were going to join.

"Yes. You need to fill out these forms and request the Host's you want to sit with this week." He told me, trying not to look at me. I smirked and made sure our hands touched when I took the forms. He tensed up and I tried not to laugh. "Thank you. We'll fill these out and let you get ready." I smiled and headed back over to Sabrina, giving her a copy. We both filled them out, while Josh listened to music with headphones that the Host Club had provided.

10 Minutes Later

When we were done we were suprised to see that the room now looked like a Medieval throne room. "Woah." Sabrina whispered, looking all around the room. We still had about 20 mintues before Host Club started. I went to hand in our forms to Kyoya, looking over our Host choices as I walked. I had requested to see Huni, Kaoru, and Kyoya everyday for half an hour. Then I would spend the other half hour with whoever Sabrina was with or doing homework with Josh. Sabrina decided to spend a half hour each day with Mori, Hikaru, and Tamaki. We both made sure that at least once a week we both spent time with Haruhi. We felt bad that she had to host only people who thought she was a boy.

"Here you go Kyoya." I gently placed my hand on his shoulder, leaning fowards to hand him the papers. I felt him stop breathing, before taking the papers with a shaky hand he was trying to control. "T-Thank you." He said, trying to hide the stutter. I smiled. "No problem. Can we start today?" I moved my hand hown his arm as I walked in front of him. "Yes. I'll fit you in." No stutter this time.

10 Minutes Later

"So why do we have to wait outside?" I was starting to get mad.

"Because the girls will start arriving soon and we don't want them to get jealous." Kaoru eyed me when he said it, as if judging to see if I was going to blow.

"Fine." I sighed. "Sabrina, let's go. Josh will stay here." I walked out of the room before any of the Hosts could protest. Josh looked up when we left and when no one said anything to him, he moved to the very back corner of the room to listen to music.

10 Minutes Later

Wow. I didn't know there was this many girls wanting to be entertained. There were about 50 girls out here with Sabrina and I.

"This is ridiculous." Sabrina complained again. "I know they're hot, but how many fangirls can they get?" One girl had overheard us. She turned to us and smiled. "Actually there are fan clubs for each host. In each club there are about 50 girls alone. Anyway this is just the first wave of girls." After she had finished telling us how crazy the girls at this school was, she turned back to her squealing friends. I was about to tell Sabrina I was leaving when the doors opened. When they did rose petals flew out and I heard all seven boys say "Welcome" at one time. Sabrina was so excited I didn't have the heart to tell her I was annoyed with the whole thing, so I just went inside with her, hoping for the best.

Next Chapter is Host Time! Please Review!


	5. Club Time

I own nothing except the OC's

_When they did rose petals flew out and I heard all seven boys say "Welcome" at one time. Sabrina was so excited I didn't have the heart to tell her I was annoyed with the whole thing, so I just went inside with her, hoping for the best. _

Kaya's POV

Once inside we followed all the girls to the schedules. They were in alphabetical order and told each girl who she was assigned to for each day that week. When I found mine and Sabrina's we both headed to the twin's table.

The Twins

"Well, if it isn't Sabrina and Kaya!" Hikaru looked us both up and down. "We just have to wait for two other girls and then we can start." Kaoru smiled sweetly at me while Hikaru was talking to Sabrina.

"Sounds good." I tilted my head, giving my most innocent smile. No sooner had I said that, two girls came over, pratcially screaming.

"Ladies, ladies. If you calm down I can tell you about what happened on our vacation to Fiji." Hikaru said with a evil smirk and flash of trouble in his eyes. When he said this, Kaoru, who had been writing something down, quickly snapped his head up. "Hikaru! You promised you wouldn't tell! Why do you always break our promises?" Kaoru was now on the verge of tears and when Hikaru noticed this his facial expressions instantly softened. "I'm sorry Kaoru." He then took one of Kaoru's hands in his and used the other to raise Kaoru's head, so they were now very close. "Can you ever forgive me?" Kaoru then calmed down, the tears almost instantly clearing up. I looked around and saw the two other girls staring at the twins intently, while Sabrina and I were a bit confused. We both decided to go with it though. I figured they were putting on a show for the other girls, so I decided that when I saw Kyoya I was going to make sure Sabrina and I could see the twins, just the two of us.

Once they were done with their act the twins actually talked to us. Near the end of our session they did one more little preformance before saying goodbye.

"Hey Kaya?" I turned to see Kaoru standing there fidgeting. "Yes?" I was actually interested to see what he was so nervous about asking me. "Do you want to, you know maybe, hang out sometime?" I laughed. I now understood what he was trying to ask me. But I was going to play along with the 'hanging out' thing. "I would love to Kaoru. We'll talk later ok?" He smiled and left to go back to his table.

"Ok Sabrina. Let's go eat some cake!" We had to run to Huni and Mori's table so we weren't late.

Huni and Mori

"Kaya-chan! Sabrina-chan! Are you at out table?" Huni skipped around us, clearly excited to have new people to eat cake with. I heard Sabrina laugh as she gave Huni and Mori a hug. "Yeah. We get to hang out with you and Mori now." I looked at his table and all I saw was cake after cake after cake. It looked really good. "Hey Huni? Can we eat this cake?" It was then I realized how hungry I was and when I looked at Sabrina she was pratically drooling at the sight of so much sweets.

"Of course silly! Come sit with me. Sabrina can go sit next to Mori!" I apoligized as I squeezed past some other girls and sat in the seat closest to Huni.

"Argh!" My head snapped up and I saw Sabrina starting to fall. "Sabrina!" I yelled, trying to reach over the table and catch her. But it was no use. She was about to hit the ground, when all of a sudden I saw her being lifted by two strong looking arms. Two arms that happened to belong to Mori. "T-Thanks." Sabrina stammered, clearly shaken. I looked over at the two girls that were on Mori's side of the couch.

"Who did that?" I was really trying to keep my cool right now. "I-I must have. I'm so sorry!" A girl with curly brown hair cried. She was clearly regretful and she must've done it on accident. "It's alright. She's ok. Everything's fine." I told her with the nicest voice I could muster. "I'm Kaya. That's Sabrina. We're new here, straight from America. What's your name?" She sniffled and looked up at me, grateful that I accepted her apology. "My name is Lunami. It's nice to meet you, but I wished it was under better circumstances." Oh right. We were in Japan and in a rich school. The students were raised to be overly polite about everything. "Well I'm glad I met you." I smiled and she smiled back. The rest of our session went by with no more problems. And now it was time for me to deal with Kyoya.

"Sabrina don't get too sucked up into Tamaki's lies." I winked at her and headed over to, as the twins called him, the Shadow King.

Kyoya- aka the Shadow King

"Hey Kyoya." He looked up from whatever he was typing and nodded at me. He then went back to looking at his laptop. "So I have some things to discuss with you." He grunted which apparently was a sign to go one. "Ok then." I sighed. "I would like to see the twins with no one else, except Sabrina." He actually looked up this time. "Why? Was there something unsatisfactory about your session?" He was starting to annoy me. "No, it's just I know the whole 'twincest' thing is an act and I don't like it. So can you make it happen?" This time he didn't even look up, he nodded his eyes glued on the screen. That was it. I stood up and silently walked over to behind where he was sitting. I wrapped my arms around either side of his chest and placed my head on his shoulder. He tensed and stayed unmoving. I noticed we were in a part of the room that no one could see. I came around the couch and closed his laptop. He started to protest but I stopped it when I placed my lips an inch away from his. I looked into his eyes and saw they were studying my face. I smiled and pushed his chest with my hand, so he ended up laying on the couch with me hovering over him.

"Umm Kaya?" He stuttered. "What are you doing?" I smirked at him and put my lips next to his left ear. I could fill his hair on my lips. "Well Kyoya, your voice was annoying me. Also, I expect you to pay attention to me when I come to you table. Do you understand?" I felt him nod. But, when I got back up I noticed he was still looking at me. He seemed confused but he also looked like he wanted me to kiss him. _Sorry Kyoya, not today. You're cute, but so is Kaoru. _I helped him up and smiled at him. "This is our little secret, kay?" He nodded.

Kyoya's POV

Wow. Well, that was...interesting. I have never felt that way around girl. I thought ignoring her would help, but it just made matters worse. But, she was so close. I should have kissed her, but I couldn't tell if she was playing with me or actually liked me.

"Wait, Kaya!" I had to ask, even if she shot me down. "Yes." When she turned the light caught her just right and she looked like an angel. "Would you like to do something sometime, I mean go somewhere, just the two of us." She laughed at my nervousness and I hid the blush that was forming. "Ok. That sounds good. We'll talk later." She was still laughing when she left. And then a realization hit me, and I was scared.

Because I think I, Kyoya Ohtori, was falling for Kaya LeBeau.

Can't wait for next chapter! Please Review!


	6. Double Dates and More

I own nothing except the OC's

_Because I think I, Kyoya Ohtori, was falling for Kaya LeBeau._

Kaya's POV

"The Host Club is now closed." I heard Tamaki announce from his couch. I had just left Kyoya's room and was trying to find Sabrina. She was sitting on Tamaki's couch and by her position it seemed she had gotten the closest seat to Tamaki. I heard a chrous of groans from all the fangirls, but they each said goodbye to their current host and left the room. On her way out Lunami saw me and waved. I waved back, feeling proud that I had made a friend before I even went to the school.

"Kaya! Kaya! Wasn't that fun? I actually felt like a princess!" She was so happy she was skipping, much like Huni had when he found out we were coming to his table. Laughing I told her that was great. "So, that was interesting." Josh had come over to us when he noticed that the club was over. "What was?" I asked. "Well, I was sitting there, doing some research on the school, when some girls came over to my table. They wanted to know if I was a new host. I said no but then they asked if they could sit with me anyway. At first I just read, but I didn't want to ignore them. They sat there until they had to go to another session. But, before they left they asked me if I was coming tomorrow." Sabrina and I weren't suprised. Josh was cute and he seemed trustworthy. He knew how to actually listen to a girl and had good advice. Back in America he had more girlfreinds than guy friends. "So, what did you say?" Sabrina asked. "Well, I said I was going to be here. Then they smiled and left." He looked puzzled. He had been asked out by several girls in middle school but never knew it.

I was laughing when Kaoru and Hikaru came over. Kaoru wanted to talk to me and Hikaru wanted to talk to Sabrina. "Of course." I agreed. He led me over to the windows that overlooked the flower garden. "I was thinking that the first time we hang out, it should be with Hikaru and Sabrina." I was silently relieved and quickly agreed. While I was going to get my backpack Kyoya came up behind me.

"Hey." He was standing behind me with his hands in his pockets. I didn't know if he was trying to be cool or if he was actually nervous. I walked up to him so we were only inches apart. "My house, Sunday. We can watch a movie and then go for a walk." He seemed suprised that I was the one making the plans but said yes before he went home.

"Kaya!" Sabrina came running up. Josh was trailing behind her with a deep blush. "What?" I asked still looking at Josh. "You said yes to the double 'date' with the twins right?" I knew she wouldn't go if I didn't. "Of course. They're cute. Someone else asked me on a date too." Her eyes widened. "WHO!" She screamed. "Shh." I tried to shush her. Once she had calmed down I told her about Kyoya and my session. For every detail I told her, her eyes widened. "We can go on a double date, cause Mori asked me too!" She was now twirling around. While she was busy I decided to see why Josh was blushing.

"So what's wrong with you?" His blush had mostly gone away at this time, but when I asked it returned. "Well, you know that girl who accidently tripped Sabrina?" He was shuffling his feet. "Yeah?" What did she have to do with anything. "She asked me if I was interested in going on a date with her." (Go on my profile to see a pic of Lunami) "Aww! Is wittle Joshie growing up!" I pinched his cheeks, laughing when I saw his facial expression. "Laugh all you want, but she's really cute." He looked off into the distance and sighed. I started laughing again and when he noticed why he blushed again.

I grabbed Sabrina and dragged a lovestruck Josh out of the Host Club saying goodbye and promising to come back tomorrow. While we were walking down to the front of the school, I called our driver, Shiko, and told him to come pick us up. We had to wait about 5 minutes before he got there.

"How was you day?" Shiko asked as we all climbed into the limo. "Great Shiko. Absolutely wonderful."

Next Chapter you get to Meet the Family! Please Review!


	7. The Family and a Carnival

I own nothing but the OC's.

You can find pics of the house and family on my profile :)

_"How was you day?" Shiko asked as we all climbed into the limo. "Great Shiko. Absolutely wonderful."_

Kaya's POV

When we got home we were swarmed by maids, butlers, and our younger siblings.

"Kaya!" My 5 year-old brother, Jac, yelled as he came running towards us. He jumped into my arms and we spun around, much like what happened to Huni and I earlier that day. "Hey buddy. Are you and Justin ready for school tomorrow?" I asked laughing. "Yep. I''m really excited." He ran around the limo and proceeded to attack Josh and Sabrina. "What's up?" I looked up to see my 12 year-old brother, Justin, walk down the stairs. He was holding his skateboard and was chewing gum, like always. "Nothing much. We're registered and met some hot guys." I told him, sticking my tongue out at him. "Yuck!" He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Miss Kaya. How was your day? Do you need anything?" My personal maid, Maiya, asked me. "It was great and could you start a bath for me?" I smiled at her as she hurried away to do as I asked. It was creepy at times, but usually helpful. "I'm going to my room!" I yelled to Sabrina and Josh. They both ran up the stairs to join me. Our rooms were right next to each other. There were actually doors that connected the rooms. Once we got upstairs we each went to out respectful rooms to relax before dinner. Each of our rooms were huge.

After I took my bath Maiya did my hair and helped me pick out an outfit. I then did some more research on the Host Club. By the time I was done, Maiya came up and told me my parents were home. Smiling, I went downstairs to greet them.

"Mom! Dad!" All of the little ones were already down. Sabrina, Josh, and I walked down together and hugged our parents. "Who's hungry?" My dad asked while holding Kyler and Acelyn, the two-year old, boy-girl twins. "We are!" Justin and Jac yelled running to the dining room.

Dinner that night was Italian. The maids took our orders and the cooks made us our preferred Italian dish. It was weird since I was so used to making dinner with Sabrina.

"So, how was everyone's day? Can you all start school tomorrow?" As usual Sabrina was texting and Josh was reading so it left me to answer. "Our day was wonderful. We made some friends already and we all have our uniforms. We can all start tomorrow." My mother was happy to hear this. My parents talked about their new jobs and asked us if it was ok if we stayed in Japan. They had also asked us if it was ok to move. None of us older kids wanted to, but we didn't want to ruin our parents dreams of working for big companies. They always gave us a say and we refused to take advantage of that.

Dinner was over quicker then usual and my parents retired to their studies. Today was our last day of freedom so I decided to take Justin, Jac, Kyler, and Acelyn to the amusement park. It would just be us because Sabrina wanted to video chat with her friends back in America and Josh was watching a Star Wars marathon. Well, actually Maiya and Shiko, who were really brother and sister, would be coming with us. But, they were my favorite workers so I didn't mind.

When we got there we spent several hours playing games, eating junk food, and going on rides. While we were waiting in line for the Ferris Wheel I heard some familiar voices.

"But Kyoya! I want to go on the Ferris Wheel!" Tamaki was yelling so loud I could hear him over the sounds of the park. "And look!" I cringed knowing he had seen me. "It's Kaya and little people!" He ran over while the rest of the host club, except Haruhi, Mori, and Huni, followed close behind.

"Hi little people!" Tamaki said stooping down to Jac and the twins' level. "Hiya!" Jac said. Acelyn decided this guy was scary and had me pick her up. Kyler, on the other hand, laughed and then hugged Tamaki. Tamaki seemed suprised and then hugged Kyler back. "Kyoya look! This little person likes me!" I snorted and covered my mouth. "That's great Tamaki." Kyoya said, but he was actually looking at me. "Kyler, come here." I said laughing. He ran over to me and hugged my leg. "Well he looks..." Hikaru started, " kinda like Huni." finished Kaoru, pointing at Jac.

"Are you guys riding the Ferris Wheel?" I was still trying to calm down Acelyn and Tamaki was now sulking because 'The Little Princess didn't like him'. "I guess. The park is closing soon, so we might as well. Is that ok with you Tamaki?" He looked up and nodded. Acelyn saw that he was sad, so she walked over to Tamaki and patted him on the head, laughing. He instantly recovered and stood in line, now feeling loved by Acelyn, or The Little Princess, as Tamaki called her.

It finally got to be our turn, but as soon as we stepped up the guy running the Ferris Wheel told us it was closed. "But Kaya! I wanted to go on!" Jac looked up at me with those puppy-dog eyes he reserves for only when he wants something really bad. I turned to the guy. "Look, just one short go around for my little brother?" He looked at my brother, then back at me. "No means no, girly." He sneered before turning away. I saw Kyoya getting madder and hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Excuse me, sir?" Kyoya was now only a foot from the man. "What kid?" The man asked not even turning aorund. "Either you don't know who I am or you don't want to have this job anymore. You will look at me when I talk to you." Though Kyoya was quiet the malice in his voice was clear. The man turned around and raised his eyebrows. "And who may you be?" Kyoya smirked. "My name is Kyoya. Kyoya Ohtori." When the man heard Ohtori he paled. "I-I'm so sorry Mr. Ohtori. Please forgive me. Of course the Miss may ride the Ferris Wheel! As many times as they want!" He was frantically looking between Kyoya and me, hoping that he didn't just get fired. "Thank you." Kyoya said nodding at the man before opening the gate and motioning for us to get in. It ended up that I sat with Kyler, Jac, and Kyoya. Acelyn was sitting with Tamaki, Maiya, and Shiko. The twins were sitting with Justin. Once I got to the top I was amazed. You could see the city from here and since it was night, it looked beautiful. "Wow" I breathed, the sight was stunning. I subconciously squeezed Kyoya's hand, not noticing it when he looked down blushing, before he squeezed it back. Once the ride was over I said goodbye to the host club, for the second time that day, and went home. For once I was excited to start school.

Next Chapter School is in Session! Please Review!


	8. School is in Session

I own nothing but the OC's.

_Once the ride was over I said goodbye to the host club, for the second time that day, and went home. For once I was excited to start school._

Kaya's POV

"Miss Kaya? Miss Kaya?" I opened my eyes to see Maiya hovering over me. "What?" I growled. I was not a morning person. "W-Well Miss Kaya, it's 7:30 and you need to leave for school at 8:00." At this information my eyes shot open. "Oh. I'm sorry for growling at you." I slowly sat up and told Maiya thank you for waking me up."It's no problem Miss Kaya. Now, let's get you ready."

Ten minutes later I was dressed and my hair looked perfect. I went downstairs to join my other siblings at breakfast. "Are you guys excited for school?" Even though Justin was only in sixth grade, this was his fouth school. It was an inside joke with us kids to ask if we were excited. "Well for once, I actually am." Sabrina tried to say through her mouthful of waffles. "I'm glad."

30 Minutes Later

After we dropped Jac and Justin off, it was time for us to go to high school. When we got to the school we had to wait in a line of limos before we got to the drop off area. We finally got inside and found our first class, with only 3 minutes to spare.

"I guess we'll have to leave earlier tomorrow." Josh mumbled, not yet awake. "Ugh. I'm already tired enough." Leave it to Sabrina to complain. I hit her on the head as we walked into the classroom. The teacher was a young man, probably just out of college. The class was Advanced English. This would be interesting. "Hello. We're the new exchange students." I told the teacher. He looked up, confused for a second. But he must have remembered we were coming because he smiled. "Ah yes. It's nice to meet you. Let me find you seats." He stood up looking around the room. "Hmm. Yes. There we go. You can sit in front of the Hitachin brothers and Haruhi. Please raise your hands." They did and Kaoru ended up hitting his hand on the desk. Hikaru then went all protective twin on him and they did their act. I saw the teacher roll his eyes, but say nothing.

"Hey guys." The twins said as we sat down in front of them. "Hi!" Well Sabrina was no longer tired. I gave Kaoru and Haruhi a smile before paying attention to the lesson. But as soon as I did, I realized we had already learned this so I zoned out.

"Kaya. Hey Kaya!" I lifted my head off my desk to see Kaoru looking at me. He looked worried. "Huh? What?" I looked around the room and realized we were the only students left. "Class is over silly. C'mon." He playfully flicked me on the head before taking my bag and holding out his hand. I grabbed it but instead of letting go, he only tightened his grip. We walked to our next class, Advanced Biology, hand in hand. We only let go when we walked in the classroom. I joined my brother and sister at the front of the room. "So, you must be Kaya." A woman, about in her 50's, said smiling. "Yes. It's nice to meet you." She nodded back before telling us our seats will be across from the twins and Haruhi.

Today was a lab. Since this was a school for the elite, we were allowed to pick our lab partners. As soon as she told us to pick, Kaoru came over to my table. "Hey. Do you want to be my lab partner?" He had a slight blush. I checked on Josh and Sabrina and wasn't that suprised to find they were paired with Haruhi and Hikaru. "Sure. I'd love that." He led me back over to his table and we completed the lab with plenty of time to spare. "Wow. So under all those good looks, you have a brain? I'm pleasently suprised." I winked and stuck my tongue out at him. He looked suprised, but then did the same to me. "You mean behind those brains, there's a girl with good looks?" We both laughed, until Hikaru and Sabrina both told us to shut up.

Our next class was Advanced French. I was already fluent, but had no problems taking it. (If it is Italicized it is in French) "_Hello. My name is Mrs. Guerrier. It's a pleasure to meet you. What are your names?"_ Josh and Sabrina were confused. I'm was sure the teacher was just messing with us, but I decided to suprised her. _"Hello Mrs. Guerrier. My name is Kaya LeBeau. This is my brother, Josh and my sister, Sabrina. It's a pleasure to meet you and to be in this class. I'm sure it will be a very educational experience." _Sabrina rolled her eyes and Josh just sighed. I knew 15 languages and I was still learning. Mrs. Guerrier looked suprised, but quickly recovered. "Ahh, yes. LeBeau. Your father is a translator, no? You must take after him." She smiled and gave us out seats. It ended up like this. I somehow got sat between Kaoru and Kyoya (The whole Host Club was in this class). Sabrina was between Hikaru and Mori. And Josh was between Haruhi and Lunami (the one who asked Josh out). When I sat down Kaoru squeezed my hand and Kyoya smiled at me. This class ought to be interesting. I also zoned out in this class, since I was already fluent. This time I woke up when the bell rang and left with Kaoru. We then went to Advanced Geometry. What I didn't know was this class was going to be the most interesting of them all.

"Hello. My name is Mr. Kito and I will be your new math teacher. Mrs. Anya had her baby and will not return this year. I'm glad to teach all of you. Oh. How may I help you?" He addressed me, Sabrina, and Josh. "It's our first day too. We're transfer students." He seemed frazzled, so I found our names on the attendence and told him we needed seats. "Thank you. I'm still getting used to things." He was really cute. (Pic of him on my Profile) He only looked like he was in his early twenties, like 20 or 21. This time we were in the back of the class and the twins were in the front. This was the only class we didn't have with Haruhi. I actually paid attention to Mr. Kito, even though we had already learned this. Of course Sabrina texted the whole time and Josh started on his French homework. I was dreaming about Mr. Kito, I really did try to pay attention, when Sabrina hit me with her phone. "Stop sleeping. It's lunchtime and I'm starving." We pratically ran to the lunchroom and were some of the first in line.

"Where are we sitting?" Josh was looking around the room, hoping to find someone we knew the name of. All of a sudden I felt an arm around my shoulder. I quickly turned to see Kaoru smiling at me. "Do you guys need somewhere to sit? You know you're always welcome to sit with the Host Club, right?" We followed them over to the 'Host Club' table. The whole time Sabrina and I recieved death glares from all the fangirls. I saw Lunami, but instead of a death glare she was suprised. When we sat down at the table I was once again between Kyoya and Kaoru and Sabrina was once again between Mori and Hikaru. "Ohh! I love watermelon!" Sabrina was now drooling over the said fruit. All of a sudden two more cups of watermelon appeared on Sabrina's plate. "Yay!" She was now in watermelon heaven. Mori and Hikaru were having a death glare battle until Sabrina gave them both a hug. Mori looked suprised but smiled and Hikaru blushed. I was laughed until I noticed they gave me fries and grapes. My two favorite foods in the world. Josh noticed too. "Here Kaya." Josh handed me his grapes without even looking up from his book. "Thanks." I said as I happily munched on the extra grapes. "Do you like grapes?" Kaoru asked, looking at me expectantly. "Yeah. They are my favorite fruit." I smiled at him. "Let me go buy you some." He got up frantically, almost tripping over the seat. "No need Kaoru. I can just give her mine." I looked up at Kyoya. "Thank you." I laid my hand on his and held it for a few seconds before taking the grapes. He moved so the light caused a glare on his glasses and I couldn't see his eyes. Kaoru was seething and was staring at Kyoya. Kyoya kept glancing at Kaoru and smirked before glaring at him full on. Sabrina, who was happily eating her watermelon was oblivious to the similiar battle happening between Hikaru and Mori. Josh just kept looking at Lunami and smiling. I sighed.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. I went to Advanced Psychology, Advanced Geography, and Advanced Music. At study hall I finished all my homework and still had time to think about Kyoya, Kaoru, and Mr. Kito. Mr. Kito was just eye candy that I never thought I was actually going to end up with. But, Kyoya and Kaoru were completely different. The bell rang and Sabrina, Josh and I went to the Third Music Room. "Are you sure we can go in? We don't have any hosts with us this time." Josh was still nervous about the club. "Why not? They're our friends." I then opened the doors, relieved that I didn't get attacked with rose petals again.

Next Chapter Host Time Again and We get to Find Out Who Really Tripped Sabrina! Have they made a new Enemy? Please Review!


	9. A New Enemy

I own nothing but the OC's.

_I then opened the doors, relieved that I didn't get attacked with rose petals again. _

Kaya's POV

The Twins

"Ok. This is weird." Josh murmured. The room now looked like New York. Home sweet home. "Wow! It's so pretty!" Sabrina was freaking out and running all around the room. "It is beautiful." I said to myself, not expecting anyone to listen. "Isn't it? You like it right?" Kyoya had somehow showed up beside me. "I thought you would like it. I figured you missed home, or at least your last home." I looked around the room, trying to take everything in. "I love it. Thank you." I hugged Kyoya, noticing how right I felt in his arms. "But you didn't have to do all this for me." He turned to me, a mischevious smirk on his face. "I did if I wanted the right to go on a date with you."

1 Hour Later

"So you guys had it changed so it was just you two?" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"Yep. The whole twincest thing kinda freaked us out." Sabrina told Hikaru while playing with his hand.

"Oh. Sorry about that. The customers usually like it." Kaoru blushed.

"Its fine." I laughed. "We get it. It's not like we're mad or anything. We like talking to you, just talking."

"Well that's good." Hikaru smiled at me. "Yeah. We thought you didn't like us." Hikaru was trying to hold in a laugh, as Kaoru gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Is it even possible not to like you guys?" I playfully punched Kaoru on the shoulder as I laughed.

"No. No it is not." Hikaru casually put his arm around Sabrina, who was giggling too hard to notice. As soon as he did, Kaoru gently grabbed my hand under the table. I tried not to blush as I noticed how our hands fit perfectly together.

Hunny and Mori

"Sabrina! Kaya! You guys are back!" Hunny, who had been busily eating cake, took the time to look up and smile at us. I started to smile back when I heard a girl snort. "Great. The American filth have returned." I turned towards the girl. She had short black hair and large brown eyes. When I looked at her, she seemed suprised but then sneered. "Why don't you go back to America? No one wants you hear. Did I not make that clear the other day?" I just stared at her before I realized what she had said. "You tripped my sister? You bitch!" I lunged at her and took a lock of her short hair in my hand, pulling as hard as I could. "Oww!" She screamed trying to pry my hands off. "Kaya! Stop! You're going to get in trouble!" Sabrina was now trying to pull me off the girl.

"Kaya. Stop." I froze as I heard Mori's voice. I looked up and saw he was looking at me understandibly. "Yeah Kaya. Kyoya will deal with it. It's ok." Hunny smiled sweetly at me before skipping away, presumbly to get Kyoya. So I tried to calm myself down. I sat on the other side of Mori, so he could stop me if I lunged at the girl again.

"Miss Kipo. Is there a problem?" I glanced at Kyoya, impressed at how his voice could sound so menacing, but his face remained calm.

"Yes. I come to the Host Club so I can be surrounded by people of stature. Not American scum. You can either remove me or them, but I refuse to go to this club as long as they attend." I smirked at her mistake. I knew who Kyoya would chose. While we were waiting for Kyoya, I had done a search for this girl. Her family had no business ties with any families of the Host Club and likely never would, so if Kyoya was to ban her from the club then there would be no penalties.

"Then I am sorry to tell you that unless you apoligize to the LeBeau's and cause no more trouble than I have to ask you to leave. If you chose to stay, however, then I can make it so you have no sessions with Miss Kaya or her sister." The girl's face turned to shock. She started to sputter out a few words that were likely curses, before composing herself. Fixing her skirt she quickly got up and exited the room.

"Sorry for the disturbance. Please return to your regular Host activities." Kyoya told the guests, making me realize that we had attracted the attention of the whole room.

Kyoya

Walking to Kyoya's secluded part of the room seemed like the longest walk of my life. When I finally got there I made sure to knock so he knew I was there.

"Hello." He smiled and quickly closed his laptop. He put it away and motioned me to sit across from him on the couch. "Thank you." I said as I took my seat. "We need to talk." He looked very serious as he told me this. "Oh?" Had I down someting wrong?

"You did nothing wrong. This is something of Tamaki's doing." He grimaced slightly when he told me it was Tamaki's idea. "And what is it?" I asked, laughing. "Well, he wants to come to your house and meet your family. Since your parents are working for all of our parent's there is a reason." He was clearly worried by my blank expression because he tried to explain himself. "Umm, what I meant was-"

I laughed at his reaction. "Sorry. I was just thinking. Today is probably the best day, so if you guys can come, then you're welcome to!" He seemed suprised. "As long as you're sure it's ok, we would love to." I smiled, knowing that the whole Host Club at my house was going to be interesting.


	10. The Sibling Suprise

_I smiled, knowing that the whole Host Club at my house was going to be interesting. _

Kaya's POV

"The Host Club is now over. Please come back tomorrow ladies." Tamaki said while kissing several girls hands, causing them to blush deeply.

Rolling my eyes I made my way over to Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny. "So can you guys come over?" I had called my parents after I left my session with Kyoya and they said it was ok for the Host Club to come over. They were probably just happy we had made friends.

"Yes. Thank you for inviting us." I smiled at Kyoya, inwardly sighing at all the politeness. "It' a pleasure to have you a-" All of a sudden two pairs of arms came out of nowhere and dragged me to a corner of the room.

"Is it true Kaya?" Josh whispered. "Yeah! Did you really invite the Host Club to our house?" Sabrina was looking around as if me inviting our friends over was a crime and the police were going to appear any second to arrest us.

"Yes, I did invite them. Kyoya asked me and I called Mom and Dad. They said it was ok, so the Hosts are coming over." I turned and walked away, calling Shiko as I did to pick us up.

20 Minutes Later

Our limo pulled up outside our house, followed by two more limos which were holding the Hosts.

"Wow. Your house is really big." Haruhi told me. I forgot that she lived in an apartment.

"Thanks." I then turned to the whole group. "Now before we go in I have to warn you th-"

"Kaya! Sabrina! Josh!" Jac screamed as he ran down the steps. He hestitated when he saw the Host Club and ran back inside. But I knew he was going to come back and with reinforcements.

"As I was saying, my bro-"

"Hey watch out man!" Kyoya barely jumped out of the way before Justin rammed into him with his skateboard.

"Hi!" Jac ran up to the twins and attacked them, causing them both to fall. Sabrina, Josh, and I quickly stepped over to the side, watching as the twins ran down the stairs.

"Hi. I'm Acelyn." My little sister told Tamaki.

"Oh yes! I remember you! Haruhi look, a little Princess!" He was bending over to give Acelyn a hug when Justin came riding up behind him and pushed him into Haruhi. Of couse they both fell, just barely missing Acelyn.

"Whoops! Sorry dude. I didn't see you." Justin was laughing and didn't see Hunny in front of him. "Justin! Look out!" I screamed. As soon as I did Mori turned, his eyes widening slightly as he realized what was about to happen.

Just as Hunny and Justin were about to collide, Hunny flipped out of the way, landing on his feet. Justin kept going and ran into the twins who had just gotten up. As soon as they all fell Jac came out of nowhere and attack hugged Mori and Hunny, also causing them to fall.

I looked over to Kyoya, who was the only one still standing, and saw Kyler sneaking up on him. Kyler tugged on Kyoya's shirt and he turned around, looking down at my little brother.

"Yes?" He asked hestitantly. Squatting down so he was at eye level. Kyler smiled at him and I noticed Kyoya's lips turned slightly up, though he tried to hide it. I saw Kyler's eyes flash, his smile not changing, before he kicked Kyoya in the knee. Kyoya, who was unbalanced wobbled and tried to get up. He almost caught his balance when Kyler came up to him and gave him a final shove. I winced as I heard the splash which signaled Kyoya had fallen in the fountain.

"Ahh!" I quickly spun around and saw the whole Host Club was soaking wet. Why? Well Justin had found the hose and effectively sprayed everyone.

"Miss Kaya! Miss Sabrina! Master Josh! Are your friends alright?" Shiko was laughing, just now getting back from parking the limo.

"Yes. They'll live. Did Maiya set out all the clothes I asked her to?"

"Of course I did." I looked up and saw Maiya walking down the stairs, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you. Now, Justin and Jac go to your rooms until I send Maiya to get you." I sternly told the trouble makers.

Said boys stopped laughing and tried to glare at me. "Ooook." Justin grumbled as he grabbed Jac's hand and started walking up the stairs. As soon as they got to the top I heard them start laughing as they ran to their rooms. Maiya came and picked up both twins, taking them to their rooms for their naps.

I turned to the Host Club. They were all soaking wet, confused, and they looked like they were debating whether or not to be angry. I glanced at Josh and Sabrina and we all instanly started laughing.

"I'm so sorry. They do that to everyone who come over. They don't usually soak our guests to the bone so they must really like you!" My younger sibilings did this to every person we have ever had over. That's why our parents dont' invite business partners or their bosses over.

Kyoya was the first to speak. "So, that was normal?" His eyes widened slightly at the thought, which only caused us to laugh more.

"Yes it is actually. They have been doing that for as long as I can remember. Now come inside. Maiya has set out clothes for all of you." I smiled motioning for them to got in the house. They all looked a little uncertain, but went anyway since Kyoya started walking.

20 Mintues Later

"Umm Kaya?" I had been sitting in the living room wating for Kyoya, Tamaki and Haruhi, who were still changing. Sabrina and Josh were with the other Host's in the game room.

"Yes Haruhi?" I smiled at the girl. She really was sweet, even if she could be blunt at times.

"Do you really like Kaoru and Kyoya? Or are you just messing with them?" She asked seriously.

I slowly blinked before answering her. "I assure you, my feelings are real. I just don't know which one I like better."

"And what about Sabrina?" She seemed happy with my answer but she was still serious.

"Sabrina?" She nodded. "Her feelings are real too, as far as I know." I looked off into the distance, thinking about my sister. Before I thought of something.

"What about you and Tamaki?" I smirked. They both clearly liked each other and they were also both oblivious about their feelings.

"What? He's just a friend. He's very handsome, but-" She stopped, realization forming on her face.

"But what?" I leaned forward and looked at Haruhi intently.

"I don't know. I think- I think I might love Tamaki." She whispered the last part, her eyes widening slightly. She looked at me and I was suprised to see she had tears in her eyes.

At first I was unsure what to do but Haruhi came over to me. "T-Thank you. I now know my true feeling for my sempai." I smiled at the girl, quickly hugging her and trying to calm her down. I knew I had the done the right thing, but what I didn't know was Tamaki and Kyoya were listening right outside the door. 

**By the way, I changed some pics on my profile, so if you want you can check them out. I want to say thank you to Aurea-Rosa, you know why. Next Chapter, Meet the Parents**


	11. Confessions and Threats

_I knew I had the done the right thing, what I didn't know was Tamaki and Kyoya was listening right outside the door. _

Kyoya's POV

So Kaya really did like me. But she liked Kaoru too, which meant I had competition. I glanced over at Tamaki. He still had that shocked look on his face. Haruhi was still close enough to the door that we could hear her love confession. I don't know why the idiot was so shocked. Maybe now they could actually go on a date.

"Do you two always eavesdrop? Or is it just beacuse you happen to like my daughter and her friend?" Tamaki and I both jumped at the stern voice. We both quickly stood up and smiled at our new friends' father.

"Sorry sir. We were supposed to meet them in the parlor but were tempted to listen to their conversation and as you can see, we complied." I told the man, hoping he wasn't too angry with us. This was not the first impression I wanted to make on Kaya's father.

His expression didn't change and I was getting worried he was going to tell us to leave. I saw that Tamaki was now shifiting from foot to foot, clearly unsure about what to do.

And then the man started laughing. At first I was confused, but then relalized he wasn't as serious as he seemed.

"Well now. You remind me a lot of myself at your age. I was always doing things I shouldn't have and then talked myself out of trouble. You seem like a smart kid. My name's Charles LeBeau, but you can call me Charlie." He told us.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. LeBeau." I told him, bowing slightly.

He suddenly stopped laughing and looked at me seriously. Tamaki, who had been smiling, scurried behind me. I frowned, fearing that I had done something wrong.

"Didn't I tell you that you could call me Charlie?" He tilted his head to the side as if he was trying to remember.

"Umm. Yes sir, you did." I smiled slightly and tried to figure out if I was in trouble.

"Well then, call me Charlie! What's your name kid?" He smiled again and I instantly relaxed.

"Kyoya. And this is Tamaki." I shook hands with him.

"Kyoya and Tamaki, huh? As in Kyoya Ohtori and Tamaki Suoh?" His smile faltered a little bit, but quickly came back.

"Yes." His smile grew.

"Well, this definently is a pleasure. It's not everyday you have almost all of your bosses's kids in your home!" I was about to reply when the door to the parlor opened and Kaya stuck her head out.

Kaya's POV

"Well, this definently is a pleasure. It's not everyday you have almost all of your bosses's kids in your home!" Was that my dad? What was he doing home so early and who was he talking to?

I quickly walked over to the door, motioning for Haruhi to come with me. I opened it and stuck my head out.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Are you bothering Kyoya and Tamaki?" I winked at him, starting the banter that was ongoing for us.

"Well honey, I came home to see your beautiful face. And of course I'm bothering your friends. They're guys." He winked back and put his hands in his pockets. That was a sign to go on.

"Well, I definently wasn't ready to see your face. And good job stating the obvious. I'm so proud of you for noticing the difference between genders." I quickly twirled a piece of hair in hand and tucked it behind my ear. That was my sign.

"Well daughter dearest, stating the obvious is my best trait." He quickly starightened his tie, which was the sign to stop. I wasn't suprised to see everyone completly lost.

Laughing I decided to explain. "We've been doing that for years. My dad liked to take the older kids to parties, but they were always so boring. So, if we weren't talking to anyone we would tease each other. We even developed signs, that to the normal person, look like regular movements. But, these signs tell us if it's ok to go on or if someone important is coming into earshot." Tamaki still looked confused, Haruhi smiled uncertaintly, and Kyoya looked amused.

5 Mintues Later- Kaya's POV

My father, Kyoya, Tamaki, Haruhi, and I had all walked to the game room.

"Hello Mr- I mean Charlie." Kaoru and Hikaru said in unsion. Clearly my father had already made his rounds.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." My father politely inclined his head. He then looked at his watch. "I'm going to go join Ann in our study. You kids have one hour before dinner, so have fun."

"Thank you Charlie." Kyoya bowed. My father bowed back before leaving the room.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I smiled and looked at the group expectantly.

We had been playing American video games and talking for 30 minutes before I heard the sound. I glanced at Sabrina and Josh. They looked up from the video game they were playing and looked at me. I nodded and we all quickly got up.

"We're going to go check on dinner. You guys stay here and we'll be right back." I smiled before leading my siblings out the door. We had barely walked 5 feet before we ran into Jac and Justin.

"What are you guys doing? You're supposed to be in the game room." I looked at each boy and tried not to laugh at their fake shock of being caught.

"Well Kaya, we just wanted to meet your friends properly." Justin shifted and I noticed he was holding something behind his back.

"What's that? What were you guys going to do?" I quickly took it away from him and wasn't shocked to find silly string. "That again? You did that with Sabrina's last boyfriend! At least think of something new." I smirked at them.

"Yeah. He didn't talk to me for weeks. It was horrible." Sabrina pouted.

"I thought it was a bit funny." Josh mumbled. Sabrina turned to him shocked before punching him in the arm. "Meanie!" She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"So if we think of something else we can do it?" Justin looked at me mischeviously.

"No. You guys can meet them properly at dinner. You can mess with them next time, ok?" I glanced at both boys.

"Fine. But that means next time we get to have double the fun." Justin told me as he winked.

"I'll think about it."

"No we will!"

"I told you I'll think about it and if you keep pressuring me you won't get to do anything next time."

Jac's face turned to shock. "You really like these guys, don't you." Justin whispered. It had always been us, just our family. We moved so much we had never made friends, let alone close ones. The only friend we ever made that was close was Sabrina and we adopted her. But I had never threatened to take away my brothers pranks before.

"Yeah. I guess I do." I smiled slightly and wasn't suprised that Sabrina was doing the same. Even Josh looked like he was starting to like them. Justin and Jac looked uncertain, then smiled.

"Then we'll be nice to them. Just like we were nice to Sabrina." Justin and Jac told us, hugging Sabrina. Josh and I quickly joined the hug before going back to the game room.

Meanwhile at the game room - Kyoya's POV

"So Kyoya, you like Kaya don't you?" I looked up to see Hikaru, yes I could tell the difference, leaning towards me with a smirk on his face.

"I might. Why does it matter Hikaru?" I was trying to beat this game, Super Mario Brothers, and Hikaru was just distracting me.

He seemed suprised that I knew who he was but kept going anyway. "Well Kaoru likes her. I don't mind if you like her too, but don't play dirty to get her." I paused the game to look at Hikaru.

"Oh? And what if I do? Will you do anything?" I smirked but was suprised by his answer.

"Yeah. I'll make sure you wish you were never born Ohtori. Anyway, Kaya will chose the one she likes better, I just think you're scared it won't be you." I clutched the remote in my hand, willing myself not to punch that smug expression off his face.

"Ohtori's do not get scared. Fine, I'll play fair, but Kaoru can't blame me when he loses."

"Deal."

Same Time - Mori's POV

"So Mori, you like Sabrina huh?" I glanced at Hunny to make sure he was ok before turning towards Kaoru. I only knew it was Kaoru because I heard Kyoya say the other twins name. I nodded, unsure where this conversation was going.

"Well that's ok, but I just wanted to make sure you knew Hikaru liked her." Kaoru shifted from foot to foot and was clearly uneasy.

I just nodded in response.

"Oh well, umm. Ok. See you later." He turned to walk away, but stopped and looked back at me. "Oh and please don't hurt Hikaru." I nodded. I didn't want to hurt any of the Host Club, but it was Sabrinas choice. "Thanks." He smiled before walking over to his brother, who seemed to be fuming. I was about to ask Kyoya what happened when I heard footsteps outside the door.

"Hey guys! Dinner's ready!" Josh told us. We all quickly paused our games and followed Josh to the dining room.


End file.
